


Pretty Pills

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys in Skirts, Brattiness, Choking, Crying, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fucking, Internalized Homophobia, Jisung is a fuck boy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Play, Sexual Confusion, Teasing, mentions of cheating, mentions of overdose, minho's birthday fic, slight breath play but not really, there’s plot now idk how this happened, things don't seem as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Minho, Lee Minho, a dance major, he’s usually dressed in baggy sweaters and equally baggy sweatpants, his pretty tan skin almost alway hidden. Normally he has thick dark hair covered in a beanie or tied back with a bandana. But now his hair is a sky grey, small kitten ears that match on top of his head.Tonight his body is dressed in pinks and whites, a little white mini skirt on his bottom half and a pale pink crop top barely covering the rest of him.What the fuck.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 58
Kudos: 594





	1. Pink Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my one and only Lee Minho I love you so much bby.
> 
> Anyway so this was one of the first drafts I wrote for my series Exterior so if y'all know that then their behaviors and character structure might be a little similar. I ended up not using it just because I wanted the series to have a different kind of vibe, however I didn't want this to go to waste so here it is!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Come on, we never go out to a club. It’s always parties on campus. Let's change it up a little.” Chan complains currently doing his hair in the mirror of their dorm room. 

“Clubs are boring, I can’t get high in the corner of a club.” Jisung sighs laying back on the couch, he’s currently in a white t-shirt with black jeans bracelets lining his wrists and several necklaces. 

“Just get high now dummy.” Chan turns around in tight leather pants and a grey shirt that’s unbuttoned, still showing off all the countess love bites on his skin. 

“You just wanna go so you can fuck that sever kid again.” The younger rolls his eyes looking unamused. 

“I can fuck him whenever I want. Seeing him all dressed up is just a bonus.” 

“Okay so why do I have to go to this dumb club with you? You just proved you can get him whenever.” 

Chan rolls his eyes now, “fine whatever we can go to the stupid frat party, but I’m calling Hyunjin to come.” 

“Do whatever your little gay heart desires hyung.” Jisung gets up and grabs his wallet and his keys. 

*

Later that evening Jisung is currently leaning against the wall, tripping on some pills he took only a few minutes ago. The world is fucking spinning and it’s amazing. 

Chan is somewhere else in the massive frat house most likely getting the twink boy he’s been messing with to give him head in the bathroom. 

Mildly dizzy he pushes himself off the wall, navigating through the crowded room he finds the table he’s looking for and throws back a shot. 

“Hey,” Some girl grabs his hand, he hums looking her up and down, her curvy body making him bite his lower lip. 

Target of the night acquired. 

They flirt a bit and it’s clear both know what the other wants. She leads him upstairs and once that happens clothes are being tossed. 

Jisung has her bent over the bed, her face pushed into a pillow. He groans gripping her hair aggressively, fucking into her hard and at an unruly pace. 

She moans loud, overly loud, meeting his thrusts messily. 

His stomach starting to clench up he quickly pulls out and starts to jerk himself off against her perky ass. She whines rocking back still, he cums against her pretty dark skin, painting it with white streams. 

“Fuck…” he whispers coming down from his high. The girl giggles and flips around sticking her fingers into herself. 

“Cute,” he chuckles, “you know you could have done it in my ass, then you could have actually came in me.” She smirks. He groans at her words. This might actually happen a second time with that information. 

“Could have given me a heads up baby.” He leans down and kisses her sloppily while tucking himself back into his jeans. 

“Maybe next time?” She asks, cocking her head to the side. He helps her put herself back together. Fuck boy yes, but he’s not a completely douche bag. 

“Maybe…” he backs out of the room feeling satisfied for the most part. Honestly these random hookups lately just aren’t doing it for him. He wants good sex, someone to bend over and worship him, beg for his cock. 

He hasn’t found the right one just yet though. 

His high is starting to fade as he walks back down the stairs like nothing happened. Eyes scanning the crowd for Chan. 

The younger man spots his friend with the pink haired boy rocking his hips on him sitting on the couch. 

Jisung has never really been into guys, he totally can appreciate a cute twink like Chan’s current fuck buddy. But sucking dick just doesn’t really appeal to him. 

He watches them whisper to each other, the smaller boy clearly doing everything in his power to either annoy Chan or turn him on. Jisung is positive if the guy wasn’t as cute as he is Chan would be annoyed. 

Someone cuts the music suddenly and everyone starts complaining. Jisung looks up at the top of the stairs where he had just been standing, exchanging a handful of cash for another small baggy of pills. 

“We have a new recruit coming into the frat tonight!” A bunch of guys yell into the mic. Jisung rolls his eyes and grabs a drink from the table, taking a mouthful and then downing two of the pretty blue tabs. 

He leans against the wall absently listening to the stupid frat boys who are still yelling into the mic. He literally only comes to these kinds of parties to get his drug fix and get laid. Otherwise they annoy the fuck out of him. 

The boys' voices get louder and more obnoxious, a bunch of lights then being shown in the direction of the stares. 

“Our new brother Lee Minho!” The small very muscular guy yells into the mic. Jisung’s eyes slide to the stairs, what he sees makes him drop his drink. 

The liquid splashing out against his dark boots, “fuck,” he whispers. At the top of the stairs is a guy, he’s pretty sure he’s a senior, so older than he is, he’s not entirely sure why he’s just getting into a fraternity. 

Minho, Lee Minho, a dance major, he’s usually dressed in baggy sweaters and equally baggy sweatpants, his pretty tan skin almost alway hidden. Normally he has thick dark hair covered in a beanie or tied back with a bandana. But now his hair is a sky grey, small kitten ears that match on top of his head. 

Tonight his body is dressed in pinks and whites, a little white mini skirt on his bottom half and a pale pink crop top barely covering the rest of him. 

What the fuck. 

“Min here needs to pass his tests to get into the brotherhood tonight, here is his first test.” Changbin, Jisung realizes is the guy that keeps screaming into the mic. 

“Damn,” Jisung crosses his arms over his chest, trying to act like the sight of the guy in a skirt didn’t make him drop his drink all over himself. 

Nervously Minho walks down the stairs, his face on fire, people whistle and grab at his skirt. 

The younger shakes his head, the drugs he took starting to hit him again. His eyes slip shut and he tips his head back letting the high wash over him. His body tingles and he feels like he’s under water almost. 

All thoughts of the kitten in the skirt out of his mind as he gets lost in the feeling. 

Sometime later, he’s not sure how long, Jisung opens his eyes again, sweat trickling down his forehead. He peels himself off the wall needing to get some water and food. 

Stumbling slightly he moves through the crowd again, breathing a little heavy. He might have taken a few too many tonight. 

“Damn Ji, you look like shit.” He hears his nickname and turns to see Chan standing at the counter with Hyunjin. 

“Thanks,” He clears his throat and grabs a glass of water. 

“How much shit did you take?” 

“What did you take?” Jin asks, his eyes going over Jisung’s sweaty form. 

“I don’t know, to both of those questions. I’m fine, just need some water and something to eat.” He mutters gulping down the water trying to quench the thirst inside him. 

“Great, please don’t overdose.” Chan sighs seeming annoyed but there is obvious seriousness to his tone and eyes too. 

“Yeah I won’t take anything else tonight don’t worry.” The elder leans against the counter trying to find anything cold to try and get his skin to cool off. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Chan asks, a little weerie. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ll call you if I need anything.” He pushes his roommate away and stands up fully. 

“Just gonna get some air.” He shoves by them and heads for the backyard, taking his glass of water with him. 

He gets outside and falls in the hammock eyes closing. The sway of the rope under him calming him down further. 

“Are you alive?” A voice makes him jump awake, not knowing when he dozed off. 

“What?” He rubs his face realizing he spilled his water all over himself. 

“Thought you were dead.” The voice laughs slightly, Jisung locates it and bites his lower lip. 

“No, just, relaxing.” 

“Yeah those pretty blue pills not enough for you big guy?” Minho chuckles. Jisung narrows his eyes, who’s he to judge? 

Rumor on campus is that Minho does coke to keep himself awake for studying. So how does he get to say shit? 

“You still got powder on your nose hun.” Jisung smirks back. 

Min does actually wipe his face a blush coating his cheeks. “I don’t do  _ that,  _ that’s just a rumor.” He mutters. 

“How come you just wiped your nose then? Just admit it baby boy, nothing to be ashamed of, we all got our fixes.” Jisung leans back his arms under his head. 

“I don’t do coke,” he repeats sternly. 

“Okay fine, whatever you say.” 

“Are you actually overdosing? Should I call someone?” Minho moves closer, his defined muscles catching Jisung’s eye. 

“Awe do you care about me babe? You are as cute as you look in that pretty skirt.” He smirks, liking the blush that coats the elder’s cheeks. 

“You’re an ass.” 

“You just asked me if my pretty blue pills weren’t enough, excuse me for messing with you.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “I thought you were dying or dead, excuse me for making assumptions.” 

Jisung just hums and eyes the boy some more, “so, why are you out here hiding? You’re the party guest of honor shouldn’t you be shaking those hips for the boys inside?” 

“I’m not hiding, and no I’m not, this is fucking stupid I didn’t even want to go into a frat.” 

“So why are you during your senior year?” 

“My friends said I need to actually do something fun my senior year of college.” Min sits down in the grass next to the hammock, hands pushing the skirt down in the middle as he sits criss cross. 

“You seem pretty comfortable all dressed up baby boy, you mean to tell me you don’t do this often?” Jisung smirks seeing the way the younger pulls the skirt down more. 

“No I don’t, stop calling me that.” 

“You don’t like it baby boy? Hmm how about pretty boy? Princess? Love? You pick.” 

“Are you normally this annoying or just when you’re high?” 

“I’m always high princess.” Jisung winks at him. Minho rolls his eyes, “classy.” 

“Only for you.” He tips his head and swings in the hammock, kicking off the ground a little. He’s vibing on his high, the initial shock of the drug in his system over finally. 

“How come you’re here? Don’t you usually go to the parties the girls throw?” 

“My roommate dragged me out tonight so he could see his fuck toy. The girls' parties are fun to get laid but they never have anything good.” He complains sitting up again. 

“And this one does?”

“I get to stare at your cute ass in that skirt don’t I?” Jisung is totally blaming his current behavior on the drugs. Normally he would never flirt with a guy, but right now, something is screaming at him to bend Minho over and fuck his cute ass in that white skirt. 

Min shuts his eyes and shakes his head, “you're something huh?” He stands up and shockingly gets in Jisung’s lap. 

“You take an awful lot, you gonna show me what you’re actually capable of? Or you too high to get it up right now?” He whispers their eyes locking. 

“I’m never too high to get it up.” Jisung runs his hands over the length of Minho’s body, squeezing in certain areas. He feels nothing like he’s used to, hard muscle all over him, the only thing that seems to be soft and squishy is his ass. 

How disappointing. 

“Come on then, let me show you my room.” Minho stands up, their fingers locked. Jisung groans and follows him, stumbling slightly. 

They weave through the crowd and get upstairs, Jisung is ready to fuck. Starting to undo his jeans the second the door shuts behind him. 

“You’re an idiot.” Min laughs and makes him sit down, Jisung looks at him confused. 

He watches the younger strip out of the crop top, exposing his defined upper body. He shimmies out of the skirt too and chucks it away. Jisung bites his lip, eyes locked on his ass that fits perfectly into the boxers he had on underneath. His thighs are a whole other thing to admire. 

“What’re you doing ?” He asks completely bewildered. 

“You’re literally overdosing and trying to fuck, you need to sleep.” Minho comes back in his room with sweatpants on now. Jisung stares, the grey haired guy makes him lay down and presses his fingers to his pulse. 

“Take this.” He says handing him another pill. 

“I told Chan I wouldn’t take anything else tonight.” 

“This will make you feel better, it also will counteract your high and get your heart rate back up so you don’t die.” Jisung pouts a little but takes the pill. He then gets tugged back into the bed, his head hitting a pillow. 

“Drink some more water and go to sleep.” 

“Why are you helping me?” 

“Because I don’t want you to die.” Minho unties his boots and then tugs off his jeans. Jisung just hums, he is really sleepy. 

“Where are you gonna sleep?” He asks while curling up in a ball. 

“Right here.” Min lays down next to him, “Hmm, Okay.” 

*

Jisung wakes up the next morning groaning loud, his head fucking  _ kills.  _ He rolls over, nuzzling into the pillows around him only to realize this is not his bed. 

Fuck. 

Who did he sleep with  _ and _ fall asleep with?

His eyes open and he cringes at the sun, next to him is a mess of grey hair, arms wrapped around himself. 

Memories from the previous night flood his mind. Damn, he really wanted to fuck Minho, what the fuck kind of pills did he take?

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Min’s morning voice is killer. 

“Morning…” Jisung rubs his eyes, he’s too hungover to process everything right now. He just wants to sleep some more. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Stop talking.” 

“You’re in my bed, you answer me.” Min lifts his chin. Jisung blinks at him, “tired, hungover, with a tad of withdrawal.” He mutters. 

“You’re a brat you know that?” 

“Am not.” 

“You are, all night you took up my whole bed.” His words actually make Jisung laugh. 

“Sorry,” he smiles while nuzzling the soft material of the pillow again. 

“It’s okay, I forgive you for now.” Minho sits up, his back exposed to elder. Even in his sleepy stage all Jisung can picture are those shoulders covered in scratches and bite marks. 

He absently reaches out not being able to help himself, he just wants to touch his skin again. He traces his spine, biting his lower lip. 

Min turns, not seeming alarmed in the slightest that Jisung is touching him. 

“Can I help you?” Their eyes lock, Jisung slides his fingers to the front of him now. Trailing his fingers along his abs, he’s not soft and squishy, but fuck he’s hard. His muscle doesn’t move in the slightest, but his skin is soft and has a few small freckles and beauty marks. 

“You in there little baby?” Minho turns completely sitting up on his knees. 

“Yeah, Sorry.” Jisung takes his hand away realizing his hand had slipped down to his V line. Fingers having traced the small happy trail leading down into his sweatpants. 

“This your way of telling me you like me even out of the skirt?” He raises his brows. 

Jisung blushes deeply, he quickly rubs his face and sits up only to get pushed back down hard. He inhales eyes going wide as Minho climbs into his lap. 

“It’s only fair that I get to feel you up now. Don’t you think?” 

The younger bites his lip again, “knock yourself out baby boy.” 

Minho hums and lifts his chin, his fingers sliding across his jawline and then down to his throat. Their eyes still locked. 

“You like the rush of not being able to breathe huh?” He whispers, putting the slightest bit of pressure to his airway. 

Jisung swallows, “is that what draws you to the drugs?” 

“I like feeling out of control, going to the brink almost falling over the edge.” He whispers not entirely sure why he does. hums at his words, his other hand tracing his collarbone now. 

“That’s bad for you, it’s gonna ruin this pretty face of yours.” Minho grabs his chin hard now making him take in a sharp breath. 

“Just like those white lines you like so much?” He counters. 

Jisung breathes deeply, the world starting to come back into focus a little bit more. 

“I don’t do coke,” Min takes his hands off his throat, pulling the younger up to take his shirt off. His eyes travel down the expanse of his tan skin.

“Like What you see baby boy?” Jisung tries to regain control over the situation, how did this happen? What is happening?

Why is a  _ guy  _ currently straddling his waist and running his hands all over him?

Because he  **_wants_ ** him to. 

“Hmm, could be better, I expected you to be a bit more defined. What can you expect from a junkie though?” Minho moves down his body, shifting his hips to be right on his cock. 

His hands run down his chest now,  _ not  _ avoiding his nipples either. 

“Somebody is sensitive.” He smirks feeling the way Jisung shivers and tenses up a bit. 

“Shut up.” The younger mutters he gets up on his elbows, eyes narrowed. 

“Oh, you don’t like it?” Min smirks and moves his hands again, thumbs brushing against his sensitive buds. Jisung lets out a little whine, his face burning bright red when he realizes the noise came out of him. 

“I think you do, you just don’t want to admit it.” 

“Did you just want me sober so we could fuck? I’m not gonna call you after if that’s what you’re trying to get at, if I’m high or sober I don’t fuck the same pe-“ 

“Shut up.” Minho grabs his face and smashes their mouths together, biting down on his lip hard. Jisung gasps against him and pulls at him, Min’s hands on his face and in his hair gripping him with unbelievable force. 

“Fuck-“ Jisung whispers trying to flip them over, he can’t though, Minho pins his arms down with ease. 

“Let’s get one thing straight  _ baby boy,  _ you’re the one that is going to be begging to come back to me. It’s cute that you think you’re in charge here, I make the rules you follow them like the good little boy you are.” He growls against his mouth. 

It’s a shock to his system, no one has  _ ever  _ spoken to him like that. Never has pinned him down like this, the feeling is as close to getting high while sober as he’s ever felt. 

Minho licks his lower lip, smirking at the way he shivers again. “Sound good?” 

“Y-you’re such a Bitch.” Jisung gets out, his face is bright red. Min hums and spreads his legs apart, falling between them. 

“Oh honey, the only Bitch here is you.” He smirks and starts kissing down his neck, biting down hard in certain spots. Jisung moans quietly, his eyes fluttered shut hands still pinned down. 

This has his mind racing, absolutely racing. He feels Minho’s dick pressing against his and honestly it gets him hard, the thought of the elder grinding down on him, sucking his dick, playing with him like he is now. It turns him on way more than he’d like to admit. 

“Responsive, you like it rough baby boy? This giving you that same rush?” Min rolls his hips down and Jisung is flooded with more emotions. 

“Y-yes,” He whispers, giving up on his fight to act like he isn’t enjoying this. He might as well, trying something new could be fun and this certainly seems fun. 

“Just the answer I was looking for.” Minho pulls his head back by his hair hard, causing a whine to come from Jisung. 

“Open.” He says sternly. The younger does, opening his mouth, fingers are shoved inside, something that again has never happened to him. 

“These lips would look so pretty around my cock, I think I wanna see it in real life. Do me a favor princess and get on your knees at the end of my bed.” Jisung stares at him in shock but feels his body moving at the sound of his words. 

“There you go, you look so pretty.” Min lifts his chin hand in his hair again. He then takes Jisung’s hand and puts it to his bulge. 

“You ever sucked dick hun? Or are you the kind of bitch that only receives and doesn’t give?” 

“I’ve n-never even kissed a g-guy before you.” Jisung whispers face blushing even darker. 

“Oh yeah? Glad I get to teach you then.” Minho guides his hand over his member biting his lower lip at the sight of the man between his legs. 

Jisung swallows looking up and then back down at the dick currently under his hand. It can’t be any different than jerking his own right? 

Getting a surge of confidence Jisung pushes the elder to his back and starts to kiss down his chest, finally able to touch him like he’s wanted to. 

He gets back on the bed locking Min’s arms down, kissing all over his body. The grey haired man groans under him, his eyes shutting and head falling back. Jisung bites down on his neck wanting to mark his olive complexion with deep red and purple marks. 

Minho threads his fingers into his hair, hips pushing up slightly into the younger. Being on top makes Jisung feel slightly better, not as out of control. But honestly he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like that feeling. Min seems to be able to read him like a book. 

He gets down to his chest and scratches his nails down, satisfied with the red lines it leaves behind. His lips find his nipples sucking gently while tugging on the other side. 

He thought it wouldn’t be as fun playing with a guys nipples but he’s finding it is. Despite Minho’s chest being hard and defined, grabbing his pecks is satisfying. There’s enough there to actually squeeze and make him squirm, and also hard enough to be able to bite down and make pretty marks. 

“Fuck, this is not what was supposed to happen.” Minho mutters hips rolling up again. 

“What happened to making the rules baby? You seem really comfortable down there? Want me to take the lead already?” Jisung taunts, he moves further down his body forgetting there is uncharted territory down there. 

But all he can think about is tracing his defined abs with his tongue and biting at his harsh v line. 

“God you’re a brat.” Min groans, fingers tangling into Jisung’s hair again. 

The younger moves more, settling between his thighs, his mouth lands on his target and he sucks hard on the muscle. 

“Glad you think it’s so easy to get me on my back.” 

“It seems like it.” 

“You just want to rub your tongue all over me, mark me up like I belong to you.” 

“You’re gonna wish you did after this.” Jisung says, his eyes lock with the part of Minho’s body that he is mildly afraid of. 

It’s very obvious he has a big dick, the outline alone shows that. Taking in a deep breath Jisung takes his sweats down, underneath he has boxers on too, they’re tight in all the right places. 

He stops for a second and thinks about the kind of head he likes. He can do that right? It’s not  _ that  _ hard. 

Jisung lifts his hand and rubs over his member, using his palm to feel him up completely. Min is staring down at him with lustful eyes. 

“Fuck,” He whispers as Jisung tugs down his boxers too. The younger’s eyes get huge, what the fuck did he get himself in to?

He puts his hand on him and strokes slowly, the feeling of another guy’s dick in his hand is weird but he likes it surprisingly. Maybe Chan is doing something right after all. 

Jisung slides his thumb over his tip and sees the way Min tenses up. His eyes closing finally hands clenching the blankets next to him. 

He leans forward and timidly puts his mouth to his tip. His nose scrunches up at the taste, Minho looks down with a laugh. 

“You’re cute.” He teases, Jisung rolls his eyes and pumps him a little faster, tongue poking out to lick at his tip again. 

He licks more, eyes falling shut as he kisses up to his pelvis. Minho groans under him, gripping his hair, “see you’re a natural baby.” He mutters, pushing him up slowly. 

Jisung pulls off, staring up at him, lower lip between his teeth, this is turning him on way more than he will ever admit. 

“You’re doing half the work.” Jisung murmurs while lazily licking at him now, he takes more in his mouth and starts bobbing his head. 

“Fuck, loosen your jaw,” he taps his jaw, the younger starts stroking him quicker and lets his mouth fall open more. 

“Just like that…” Min tips his head back working his hips up into his mouth. Jisung moans around him, happily sucking now, he likes this,  _ really  _ likes it. The way he hits the back of his throat and cuts off his airway a little. 

Minho pulls out of his mouth abruptly, “that’s enough pretty, you’re gonna make me cum already.” He giggles pulling the younger up his body now. Jisung locks their lips again, his hands tangling into his hair. 

Min rolls them over and kisses him intensely, pulling Jisung’s boxers down, hands traveling all over his ass and thighs. 

“This is how we’re gonna do this princess. I’m gonna finger this pretty ass of yours and see how you can take it. I don’t think you’d be able to take all of my cock for your first time.” 

Jisung groans as his boxes get pulled off, his face going an even deeper shade of red. 

“What makes you say that?” He whispers while tangling his fingers into Min’s hair, arching his back as the elder wraps his fingers around his cock. 

“Because it hurts the first couple times, and I want this to be fun for us.” Minho murmurs, he starts kissing down Jisung’s body, hands moving all over him. 

“And this is how you suck dick princess.” Min sucks his head into his mouth, hand on what he doesn’t fit just yet. 

Jisung moans, hand going to his hair instantly, the elder knows what he’s doing, his tongue moves perfectly. Hand at the pace to match. “Fuck, so you’re saying I get to fuck your tight ass baby boy? After all this?” He bucks up wanting to choke him. 

Min pulls off and rubs at his tip firmly, smirking at the way he whines and whimpers, hips twitching. 

“Just cause you’re sticking it in me doesn’t mean you’re in charge.” He smirks and spreads his legs some more. 

“You ever been eaten out princess?” 

“Wh-what?” Jisung looks down at him, as an answer Minho licks ups his entrance causing a shiver to run through his body. 

“Hmm feel good princess? It’s cute when little straight boys figure out they like their ass played with.” 

“I seriously don’t think I’m straight anymore.” Jisung laughs, he however tenses up feeling Min’s fingers creeping close to his hole. 

“I could have told you that yesterday night.” He moves from between his legs and goes to his nightstand, grabbing a condom as well as a bottle of lube. 

“It was cute how much you drooled over me in that skirt.” Minho throws them down and crawls back between his legs. 

“I was not drooling.” Jisung tries to protest, his thoughts short circuit as Min starts sucking him off again. His mouth pretty much moving on him like it was made to be. 

He pops off with a smirk, “you were, for someone that claims to be straight you drool over pretty boys a lot.” His hand replaces his mouth, thumb flicking over his head rapidly. Jisung’s toes curl and he whines trying to push him away, the sudden stimulation so intense. 

“One boy.” 

“You like your friend’s boy toy too.” Minho comments. 

“Fuck off.” Jisung grits out, he shivers feeling fingers slipping between his thighs again, circling his entrance. 

“Hyunjin is pretty, so I can’t blame you. You’re not his type though babe.” Min’s tongue runs over his balls and he practically sees stars. 

Cool liquid spreads over his entrance and in seconds something presses inside him. It’s a strange feeling, but not bad or painful. 

“I  _ don’t  _ have a thing for Chan’s boy toy of the month.” He grits out. 

“The month? That’s interesting.” Minho murmurs. 

Jisung ignores his comment and grabs a fistful of his hair, pressing his dick back to his lips. Min looks up and just for a moment submits and it absolutely sets the younger off. 

He moans and guides his cock into his mouth. Watching with greedy eyes he rocks up into his throat, reveling in the feeling. 

It only lasts a few seconds though, a second finger pushes inside him making his hips stop. 

“Fuck-“ he hisses not expecting there to be a stretch. 

Min laughs around him and pulls off, “if you weren’t so cocky I’d actually let you fuck my throat. But you don’t deserve that.” His words are teasing but his fingers are gentle. Easing in and out of Jisung, clearly not wanting to hurt him. 

“Does it feel good?” He asks with lustful eyes. 

Jisung grits his teeth, “it feels weird.” 

Minho chuckles, “it will at first.” He then shifts his fingers and Jisung nearly faints. A sudden electric shock going through his body, so intense his back arches. His first reaction is to push Min away, to never touch that spot again. 

But then his fingers brush against it more and he is whining and grinding down like a helpless pup. 

“Aw there it is. Look at you drooling over your first touch of real pleasure, you’re adorable.” 

“Please!” Jisung cries out. Not even sure what he’s pleading for. 

Minho groans, “you’d be completely useless if I actually fucked you.” He presses deeper and speeds up his fingers. The younger boy arches up and grips the sheets. 

“You should totally fuck me.” He moans, rolling his hips down greedily. 

The elder chuckles, “begging to be dicked down now? Look how far you’ve come.” He taunts, “but I won’t, your little virgin hole would be destroyed.” 

Jisung whimpers, “oh my god-“ he bucks up. 

Min grabs the base of his dick, “do not cum.” He growls fingers coming from his ass too. 

“Fucking hell...you did not just deny me…” he snarls looking down at the elder boy with murder in his eyes. 

Minho bites his lip, “I did. You gonna do something about it?” 

Jisung tackles him over, smashing their lips back together, his hands fumbling for the lube. Min moans and grinds up, hands in his hair taunting more and more. 

The younger boy slicks his fingers up and presses two inside him instantly. 

“Oh fuck-you’re  _ so  _ lucky I like pain.” Minho groans, eyes rolled back. 

“That hurt you? Shouldn’t that be like, normal?” 

“I’m gonna blame your lack of experience with men on that comment.” Minho rolls his eyes and locks their lips again, “you wouldn’t just slam into a girl like that would you?” 

“Depends.” Jisung smirks and thrusts his fingers while grinding on his thigh. Feeling completely desperate. 

“You’re such a fuck boy.” He mumbles against his mouth, rocking down on his fingers. He feels a third slip inside him and moans loud, back arching. 

“And you’re not?” Jisung messily kisses down his neck, his spare hand feeling around for the condom. 

“I don’t wear the badge as proud as you do babe.” Minho scratches down his chest and reaches for his dick. Admiring how much he’s leaking. 

Jisung hums softly and thrusts into his hand, liking the feeling a little too much. He removes his fingers and pulls away, ripping the condom open. Min watches with a small smirk. 

“You know how you said you don’t fuck the same person twice?” He asks as he lines up. 

“Hmm.” Jisung hums and presses himself inside slowly, causing them both to moan in bliss. “Fuck you’re tight.” 

“Ah-Uh, it doesn’t count if I fuck you.” Min pants out, gripping his biceps tightly. 

Jisung chuckles, “you’re right. Nice loophole baby boy.” He thrusts in all the way and sees Minho’s eyes roll back, it’s a sight he’s craved since he saw him last night at the top of the stairs. 

They both moan as they ease into a steady pace, Min whining softly, Jisung falling in love with each second that passes. 

He grips his hips with intensity, fucking into him deeply, each stroke hitting a new spot. 

Minho scratched down his back, one leg hooked over his hip. They both are panting, drooling all over each other, he bucks up and throws Jisung’s pace off. 

The younger whines and twitches forward his knees giving out slightly. Min uses this opportunity to flip them over finally, he grabs Sungie’s chin and makes them lock eyes. His fingers slip into his mouth slightly and he drools even more. 

“Little whore boy. Do you let your girls choke you out like this? Or just gonna let me?” Minho sinks back down on his member while pushing his digits deeper. 

Jisung whines loud, his eyes watering slightly, he runs his hands along Min’s body, grabbing his perky ass finally. He’d been in control, he was the one making the pace, but now the tables have been turned. 

They’ve turned and he’s so beyond happy about it. Before he was against Minho pushing him around, he felt like he needed to prove himself. But now all he wants is release, he wants to bury himself inside the older boy and never move again. 

“Mm? You like this baby boy? You’ll never go back to your pretty girls now.” Minho smirks and bites down under his ear while riding him hard. Jisung whimpers and bucks up again his stomach clenching. 

The fingers come out of his mouth and he sucks in a deep breath, eyes nearly rolling back. 

“I-I like when you choke me.” He whispers cheeks red, the words just tumbling from his mouth. 

Min smiles and kisses him hotly, tangling his hands in his hair now. His hips grinding down hard, trying to get the younger to hit his prostate. 

“You’re cute princess...who knew such a subby little baby was hiding in this fuck boy?” He angles perfectly and tenses up. 

“Fuck...right there, make me cum right there baby.” Minho falls back and lets Jisung crawl back on top of him. The younger eagerly fucks him, aiming for that same spot inside him. 

The elder arches and shuts his eyes, crying out as his nerves get completely nailed. 

Jisung grabs his thighs and sets an ankle on each shoulder. He whimpers stomach clenching up, he needs to cum, so badly he needs to. He wants nothing more than to fill Min up, wishing he didn’t have a condom on so he could see his release drip out of him. 

“Oh my god.” Minho moans, nails digging into his back. 

“You f-feel so g-good…” Sungie hides his face in his neck, biting down on his throat. “Uh-mm gonna cum.” He nearly sobs. 

So much overwhelming him, Min tugs his hair and locks their lips again. Rocking down on him in time wanting to release finally. 

“Come on baby boy, let me see how pretty you are all messy.” He taunts, “I want it in me baby.” He adds and that does it for him. 

Jisung moans and his arms nearly give out, his hips bucking aggressively, his high washing over him. 

His eyes roll back, this is the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. 

Only a few seconds later something hits him in the chin, Minho clenching up around him. He lifts his face and watches as the elder cums all over himself, hand working quickly. 

Sungie realizes he got release on his chin and that alone makes him twitch forward. Min’s arched back and open mouth now ingrained in his brain, something he never wants to forget. 

Both breathe heavily, bodies convulsing slightly, hearts beating fast. 

“Mm come here.” Minho grabs his face again and collects the cum from his chest onto his fingers. He pushes it into Jisung’s mouth and waters the younger squirm around and whine. 

“Don’t put your fucking nut in my mouth.” He tries to spit it out, however one look from the elder and he’s swallowing obediently. It’s bitter but he wants to move and lick the rest of it off him. His cheeks heat up at the thought. 

“Mm, you liked that?” Min smirks seeing the way Jisung’s cheeks got red. 

The younger timidly nods, slowly he pulls out and leans down, licking the rest of the release off him completely. 

“Oh fuck, baby boy, come here.” Minho grabs his face and locks their lips again, pressing his tongue into his mouth. 

Jisung moans and falls against him, their bodies pressing everywhere. Min giggles while licking into his mouth, hands sliding into his hair, hips rocking up a little again. 

The younger whines being over sensitive, the rubber still on him as well. 

“We need to build your stamina up princess. Teach you how to use this big cock of yours correctly.” Minho teases, their lips still eagerly pressing together. 

Sungie hums quietly, “I know how to use it.”

“Just think what you could do after a few more rounds with me.” Minho kisses the side of his head and then his lips again, “how about breaking your golden rule of not fucking the same person twice princess?” 

Jisung makes a soft noise, “you’re gonna fuck me next time, it doesn’t count.” 

*

  
  



	2. Acid Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s Han Jisung, the fuckboy who uses people to get off and for drugs. 
> 
> He doesn’t catch feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after months of waiting the sequel is here or I guess the second chapter??? This turned out way longer than I meant for it but it be like that!
> 
> Please read the tags!

Jisung is beyond embarrassed, he can’t fucking believe himself. Not only did he sleep with a  _ guy,  _ but he sucked him off, swallowed his nut and he revealed things to that fucker he’s never told anyone. 

After they fucked he hung around Minho’s way longer than he would any other hookup. It’s not his fault, the older boy trapped him! He definitely didn’t stay because he liked being held, and cuddled. Or he liked the chocolate cake they ordered a little while later, or the dumb movies they watched. 

He was just hungover that’s all. Minho didn’t mean a thing to him. 

He doesn’t sleep with the same person twice, no matter what he said while buried inside his tight ass. Minho is not going to be the exception to his rule, no way no how. 

He throws back a pink pill and downs a bottle of water with it. A week later and he still can’t get that little bitch from his head. Minho has been haunting him in all forms of the word. 

His stupid soft kisses, to his mouth wrapped around him, his  _ fingers  _ in his ass. 

Fuck him. Fuck him and his cute smile and addictive giggle. 

Jisung doesn’t catch feelings. 

He’s Han Jisung, the fuckboy who uses people to get off and for drugs. 

He doesn’t catch feelings. 

Especially not for some pretty boy in cat ears and a skirt. 

*

“You coming?” Chan asks from the kitchen. 

Jisung sighs heavily and pulls himself to his feet, he looks at his best friend with tired eyes and runs a hand through his hair. 

“How about you don’t take anything tonight? You look like ass.” 

“What’s the point of going out then?” 

Chan smirks, “maybe Minho will be there.” 

“Fuck you.” Sungie shoves him as they walk outside. 

A frat party, one that’s celebrating the approaching end of finals weeks. Ji is more than happy to get absolutely fucked up tonight, he needs it more than anything. He needs a good lay too, anything to get that stupid idiot from his brain. 

They walk to the house, thankful it’s only down the road from where their apartment is off campus. 

“You know it’s okay if you like him.” Chan offers. 

“I  _ don’t.”  _ Jisung hisses. 

“Okay okay, I’m just saying. Since you seem to be-“

“I’m not anything, I was hungover, completely sober I wouldn’t have done anything with him.” Jisung rolls his eyes stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

That’s a fucking lie and he knows it. He knows it more than anything else. 

“Hmhm.” Chan just hums and drops the subject.

Inside the party is sweaty bodies and intense music. Jisung feels in his pocket for the wad of cash that’s going to supply him tonight and looks around for the nearest dealer he knows. 

He locates Jeongin and they make a quick transaction. “Thanks man.” He smiles and stuffs the baggy into his pocket. 

“Any time. Only take one at a time, my customers are saying it’ll fuck you up.” 

“Noted.” Ji throws a peace sign in his direction and walks off deeper into the house. The drug of choice tonight is acid, he’s never done it before but he’s heard it’s good. For once he’ll listen to Jeongin’s instructions. 

Since it's something he’s never tried before, he doesn’t actually want to overdose and die somehow. 

He grabs a glass of water from the sink and drinks it down and then takes the tiny square into his hand. It’s literally cardboard, pinks, purples, and greens splashed across the micro space. 

Taking in a breath he sets it on his tongue and moves through the house again. Looking for his target for the evening. Despite looking exhausted on his face he does actually look fucking hot tonight. 

He put on a pair of white joggers that hug him where they need to. His mustard yellow hoodie on top and a black beanie covering the back of his head. Under his hoodie he has a black tank top, not that he thinks it’ll come off at any point. 

His eyes scan the crowd, he catches a few girls staring at him and smirks, pulling his beanie off to run a hand through his sandy colored hair. If he took his sweater off it’d be too easy, he knows his arms make people drool. He wants a little bit of a challenge. 

Ji shifts the square in his mouth, feeling it on the underside of his tongue. He’s not sure how long it takes to kick it. Probably a half an hour to an hour is his guess. 

He grabs a beer from one of the many coolers littered around the room and pops the cap. Not drinking it yet though. 

Instead he sets his eyes on a particular pretty brunette that’s been giving him bedroom eyes since he walked in. 

She’ll do. She’ll get his mind off of Minho for sure. 

About an hour later and he’s feeling the effects of the drug. He spit the small cardboard out and drank a beer quickly to wash anything down. 

Currently he’s balls deep in the girl he wanted to be in. His hand tugging her hair, lower lip between his teeth as he tries his best to concentrate at the task at hand. 

He was into it before, really into it. But now he’s bored, painfully bored. Her over the top moans are annoying him, and she keeps messing up the pace he’s making. Can’t she tell he’s trying to get this over with?

She moans loudly again and he scrunches his nose up, pulling out. “Screaming when you don’t mean it is annoying.” He states. 

Her head whips around, “you’re supposed to be way better of a fuck than this. I wouldn’t fake it if you were actually doing anything.” She snaps back. 

He rolls his eyes, “yeah I thought you were gonna be too but all I got was an obnoxious bitch.” He pulls the condom off and fixes his sweats. 

“Where are you going?”

“Downstairs? Did my pulling out and calling you annoying not tell you I’m not into you?” 

That was a little harsh but he’s too high to give a fuck. With that he walks back down the stairs, his hands feel a little weird, and there’s a strange kind of slow motion to everything around him. 

It makes his head hurt a little and he’s a little nauseous. He wants to sit down for a bit for sure. Acid and getting his dick hard might have been a bad idea. He finds another glass of water and slips outside landing on one of the lounge chairs in the back. 

Jisung presses the cold glass to his forehand and shuts his eyes. He’s tired but he doesn’t think he could actually fall asleep. Instead he’s left with his mind moving a mile a minute. Jumping from topic to topic. 

Finally resting on the thing he’s been trying to forget. 

Minho. 

His weird want for the older boy. How he hasn’t been able to get the thought of his arms tightly around him as they cuddled out of his brain. 

Maybe sleeping with the same person twice wouldn’t be too horrible. Maybe he just needs to let Minho fuck him and then these weird thoughts and feelings will leave him. 

He agrees on that for a few seconds before he starts spiraling further. 

He doesn’t like guys, that’s Chan’s thing. Never in his life has he thought a guy was hot until Minho. Actually most of Chan’s fuck toy of the month have caught his attention. But never enough to think twice about them. 

He hasn’t  _ gotten off  _ to the thought of them like he has Minho. 

One night when he was a little foggy he even went out and bought a new bottle of lube and experimented with his fingers in his ass. He’s never cum so hard. Even though he couldn’t make it feel like when Minho did it, he still liked having something inside him. 

Fuck. What is wrong with him?

This is  _ not  _ how he wanted to spend this high. 

He lets out a small whimper thinking about how gentle Minho kissed him after. How even though he was the one that got fucked he cleaned Sungie up and took care of him. 

No one ever takes care of him. 

Jisung bites his lip, shaking his head. Stop it. Stop getting yourself so worked up idiot. 

But his negative self talk just spurs him on more. He wants Minho to take care of him again. He wants him in general. 

God what is his problem?! He fucks a guy once and now he thinks he’s in love? 

His brain completely turns upside down at the word love. 

Now he’s really being ridiculous. 

He’s absolutely never doing acid again. This shit is making him question every decision he’s ever made his whole life. 

He sighs heavily and takes a deep drink of water, this is going to last for hours he's pretty sure. This emotional shit better pass soon. 

Jisung pulls his phone out needing something to occupy his mind with. Anything to get Minho off his brain. 

He’s not sure how long he’s outside for, the emotional part of the high is still going strong. But he’s also extremely giggly now too. The dumbest videos on Tik tok making him laugh for minutes straight. 

He hears people coming outside but chooses to ignore them, completely lost in his own world. 

That is until his ears pick up a familiar giggle. His eyes dart in the direction instantly, gaze landing on the very person he’s been trying to get out of his head all week. 

Minho. 

Minho in another completely different style of outfit. Nothing like the pretty skirt and crop top, nothing like his baggy sweats and beanies. 

Jisung swallows taking him in, his eyes traveling the expanse of his body. Red silk, who the hell wears red silk to a frat party? But god, that shirt looks amazing on him. The buttons are only half way done up, exposing his collarbone and some of his chest. The red is such a pretty contrast to his skin tone. 

Sungie wants to drag him into his lap and make out with him. He wants to cover that pretty pale chest with purples and reds again. 

His eyes travel down to find the shirt loosely tucked into tight black jeans. Jeans that cup his ass and scream against his thighs, just begging to be released. 

He wants those jeans off him,  _ now.  _

Jisung feels drool actually drip down his chin and blushes deeply. Moving to quickly wipe it away before someone sees, not that anyone is paying attention to him. 

Every part of his brain is telling him to stay where he is and not get up. But his body is betraying him. He stands on wobbly legs and shoves his hands into his pockets trying to make himself seem like he’s not absolutely tripping. 

Minho is barely paying attention to whoever he’s talking to. Jisung wants him to pay attention to him. He wants to kiss his soft lips and hear his voice, feel his rough hands all over him. 

Sungie realizes he’s standing in front of the older boy just dumbly staring. 

“H-hi,” he whispers. 

Minho looks up from the guy he’s talking to, his eyes taking in Ji. The younger feels his face heat up even as he just stares, his very gaze getting him riled up. 

“Hi.” Minho’s eyes turn away, seeming completely dismissive. He goes right back to talking to the blonde in front of him, as if Jisung isn’t even standing there. 

“D-do you wanna…” Sungie trails off, realizing Minho isn’t the slightest bit interested in him right now. 

“Do I what?” The elder cocks his head to the side, “I’m kinda busy honey.” He gestures to the boy in front of him. 

Jisung’s eyes get wide, his heart clenching strangely. “Sorry...I just thought, after last week…” 

“Do I know you?” Min raises his brows. 

Sungie’s mouth falls open, shocked is an understatement. Minho did not just use his line! 

Why did that sting so bad?

He watches Minho’s eyes widen, “baby boy don’t cry, didn’t know you liked me that much.” He reaches out and wipes a tear off his cheek. 

Cry? He’s not...Jisung inhales realizing fucking tears actually just slipped down his face. He backs up and presses into his eyes. 

“Fuck This.” He mutters bending down slightly. Worst trip ever Holy fuck. 

“Hey, what’d you take this time you big dummy?” Gentle hands tilt his face up, he falls from his crouch to his knees quickly. Nuzzling into the warmth of someone touching him. 

“Hmm, needy boy. Can you stand up for me?” Jisung blinks a few times and realizes the affection is coming from Minho. A soft whimper comes past his lip.

“You’re so cute, come on use your legs for me babyboy.” Min makes his stand, he wraps around him, nuzzling his face into his neck. He wants nothing more than to cuddle and he held by the older boy. 

Tomorrow when he’s not tripping absolute balls he’ll be mortified by his behavior. But right now he’s giving into the craving. 

“Oh you miss me that much? Thought you didn’t fuck around with the same person twice?” Min mutters. 

“Miss you.” Jisung mumbles without thinking. 

“You’re so fucking high.” The elder laughs, “let’s get you home before you get yourself into more trouble.” 

“You’ll come?” 

“I don’t know where you live, Jisung.” 

He pouts, “down the road.” 

Minho hums and pets his head, “think you can manage putting your address in the gps?” 

“Hmhm!” Sungie messily clings to him with one arm, the other going down to his pocket to grab his phone. “My hands don’t feel like hands.” He murmurs to himself. 

Min shakes his head, “what did you take high baby?” 

“Acid.” Jisung giggles, looking at him like he holds all the stars in the sky. 

“No wonder why you’re so emotional.” 

Jisung ignores his comment and goes back to messily typing in his address. Minho holds him up, letting him curl against his chest happily. 

“Here.” Sungie hands him the phone proudly. 

“Alright let’s get you home.” Min makes them move, Jisung looks back at the blonde the elder had been flirting with and sticks his tongue out. Minho is his haha. 

They get to the street and Ji holds onto his arm tightly,

“You didn’t text me.” He pouts. 

“You didn’t leave your number dummy.” 

“Yeah I did! I left it…” Jisung trails off face getting red, he could have sworn he did. 

“No, all you did was lay in my bed, eat all my snacks and didn’t even say thank you.” Minho flicks his forehead. Sungie whines and clings to him tighter. 

“I like you.” He nuzzles into his shoulder. 

“Uh huh. You don’t like me, I’m your gay awakening that’s all don’t get it twisted princess.” 

Jisung pouts more, he just wants Minho, he’s been denying himself all week and  _ finally  _ he’s letting himself have him. Tomorrow he’ll regret everything but right now in his altered state of mind he’ll let himself be free. 

That’s what getting high is for right?

“Here!” He cheers upon seeing their apartment building, Minho just hums as they walk to the front door. Sungie messily puts in the code to get inside. His hands feel so weird, numb almost. 

“You gotta be quiet people are sleeping.” Minho shushes him soon after. 

Jisung whines softly but listens, still holding his arm tightly. “Do you like me?” He asks while squeezing his bicep, looking down to watch himself do it. Minho is so fit more than he is. He’s so pretty too. 

“You’re alright.” 

Sungie whines again, “you call me princess though.” 

Min snorts, “you like being called princess babyboy?” They walk up the stairs towards, Jisung nods while haphazardly getting his keys from his pocket. 

Once in the door and throws his arms around Minho’s neck, pressing their bodies together. “Hi,” he giggles while biting his lower lip. Eyes glued to Min’s. He wants to kiss him, wants to devorer him. 

“Hi, where’s your room?” 

“Down the hall. Are you gonna stay? Please stay, I miss you.” He juts out his lower lip, feeling tears in his eyes at the thought of the older boy not staying. 

“Hey no crying, I’ll stay for now.” 

Jisung lights up, throwing himself around him, Minho groans but picks him up making the younger giggle and nuzzle into him. 

“For someone that’s straight you’re awfully cuddly with a gay guy.” 

“You don’t count.” Jisung mumbles. 

“How?” Min quirks an eyebrow up at him. 

Sungie gets tossed to his bed and he stares, “you’re pretty like a girl.” 

“You sucked my dick.” He states bluntly. 

“Mm Yeah, so?” 

Jisung stares at him expectantly, he’s so pretty. It’s wrong how captivated he is by him. Minho looks back with narrowed eyes, “you’re fucking weird.” He states and then pulls Ji’s beanie off his head. 

Sungie shimmies with excitement, puckering his lips up for an expected kiss. 

“We’re not having sex.”

“ _ Why?”  _ Jisung’s eyes fly open, betrayal written across his features. 

“You barely can stand first of all, and second I’m not going to be the reason you have a sexuality crisis more than you already are.” 

“I’m not!” 

“Oh no? That why every time we pass each other on campus you make sure you’re wrapped around some pretty girl?” 

Jisung stays quiet, “I, I don’t do that, I haven’t even seen you!” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “sure.” 

“We already had sex once! You said that we could again.” 

“Yeah that was before you ghosted me.” 

“Why are you acting like you don’t know I sleep around? Everyone knows that!” Jisung stomps his foot like a toddler not getting his way. 

“Oh no I know you sleep around and that’s fine. But I’m not getting waste my time fucking a straight boy with attachment issues.” Minho crosses his arms over his chest. 

Jisung’s lower lip wobbles, “I-I...I’m just scared...to get close to people.” He hiccups, quickly wiping his eyes. God this sucks! Why is he being so fucking emotional? Why is he spilling his guts  _ again  _ to Minho?

“Okay, okay, let’s not cry, you’re okay. I’m gonna stay with you tonight alright? You’re way too high to be having this conversation with me right now.” Minho approaches him and squishes his cheeks together. 

“Let’s get you in pjs and lay down.” 

Sungie sniffles hating that he’s crying again but he can’t stop it. 

“Come on, stand up for me princess.” Min pets his hair, “where are your sweats and shit?” 

“T-top drawer.” Jisung whimpers out. This is so embarrassing, he can’t wait for this shit to wear off. 

Minho grabs them both sweatpants and t-shirts, he slowly gets Sungie undressed and into the clothes. The younger ignoring the t-shirt and staying in his tank top. 

He turns the tv on and hands Minho the remote for Netflix. 

“Lay down, I’m not gonna go anywhere.” 

“I’m not tired.” Ji mumbles. 

“I know, let’s just cuddle until you calm down princess.” Min sits on the edge of his bed. Jisung’s eyes light up. Cuddle? With Minho? Aside from dreaming about getting rammed by the older boy he’s also been dreaming about just laying in his arms all day. 

Stupid domestic shit that he’s never cared about before. 

“What do you wanna watch?” 

“Don’t care, I barely can think.” Jisung crawls up his bed and kicks the blankets down. 

“These sheets better be clean.” Minho tells him as he slips under the covers too. Sungie just hums and scoots up against his side, his hand coming up to rest on his chest. 

“Was that a yes?” Min grabs his chin and makes him look up. 

Jisung blushes, staring at him with wide eyes, he bites his lower lip. “Yeah, they’re clean enough.” He murmurs fingers tracing across his collarbone. 

“That sounds real convincing.” Minho snorts and leans back grabbing the remote. “Are you hungry?” 

“ _ Starving,  _ I’ve been trying to ignore it cause I don’t wanna throw up.” Sungie admits quietly. 

“Well Taco Bell is probably the only thing open at this time.” 

“Oh! There’s a place down the road that’s open, pizza.” Ji grabs his hand tightly, he sits nearly in his lap for a second. Minho hums and grabs his phone looking up places nearby, his other hand sets on Ji’s waist. 

Sungie nuzzles into him, watching his screen, “that one!” 

“Okay.” 

They sort out their food, the younger boy clinging to Minho the entire time. He stays curled at his side while watching tv, unable to focus but also focusing too much. It’s such a strange feeling. 

“I’m scared.” Jisung suddenly admits. 

Min hums, “of what?” 

“What if I do like boys?” 

“Who cares?” Minho tilts his face up, hand on his chin, “there’s nothing wrong with liking boys, or liking girls, or both, or people that are non-binary. There’s nothing wrong with being considered different from the social norm.” 

Sungie bites his lip, thoughts swirling around in his head, he feels tears start to brim on his eyes again. 

“But, my entire identity is focused around the fact I’m straight and a fuck boy. If I suddenly like boys, people are gonna treat me different.” He whimpers. 

Min sighs and runs his thumb across his cheek, “you’re more than your sexuality Jisung, you’re more than the people that you sleep with. If people say shit to you they don’t deserve your time, they can mind their business about who you fuck.” 

Jisung sniffles and looks down, his teeth chattering slightly. 

What if he does like boys?

There’s nothing wrong with that of course, his best friend is fucking gay. But, him? That scares him, makes him uncomfortable. 

“You don’t need to put a label on it either Sungie, you like who you like and that’s all.” Minho adds, still holding his face gently. 

“I’ve only ever thought you were pretty though…” 

“Then maybe I’m the exception. Sungie you can’t help who you like and who you’re attracted to. And if you’re still figuring that all out that’s okay, it’s part of life.” Min’s words are soft but impactful. Jisung sniffles again and curls up against him more, staying quiet for a second. 

“It’s okay to be confused and it’s okay to question. I probably shouldn’t have slept with you-“ 

“No! I liked it, I liked it a lot, I like you.” Jisung jumps up into his lap, hands going to either side of his face. 

“Well that’s good.” Minho actually blushes. 

Sungie wraps himself around him, tucking his face into his neck, “I wish I was tired.” He mutters, “actually I am tired but I don’t think I could sleep.” 

“Maybe once you get food in you it’ll wear off a little. Did you eat before?” 

He hums, “not really.” 

“You dummy.” Minho runs his fingers through his hair making him sigh happily. He’s never had this with anyone. 

“How come you know so much about drugs?” Jisung asks while still tucked into his neck. His hands pressing to Minho’s chest in front of him. 

“I have stupid friends.” 

“Do you actually do coke?” 

“No, I told you that.” 

“I never have either. I kinda wanna tr-“

“No don't.” 

“Why?” Jisung pouts, pulling back. 

“Don’t you already have a pill popping addiction? You don’t need a coke one too.” Minho tells him firmly. 

Sungie narrows his eyes, “I’m not addicted.” He mumbles. 

“You say all the time how you're always high.” 

“I don’t need to be though. I, I wasn’t high when we had sex.” Jisung stares at him, his fingers coming up to trace his high cheekbones. He wants to kiss him so badly. 

“I know, I made you sober up. I’m not sleeping with anyone that can’t think straight.” 

“That’s nice of you. Most people don’t care.” Sungie slumps against his shoulder, nosing into his skin. 

Before Minho says anything else the buzzer to the apartment rings signaling the pizza being here. “Let me up.” Min pats his bum making him get off his lap. 

Jisung watches him get up, his chin falling in his hand. He likes Minho in his clothes, his sweatpants are tight in places that aren’t normally tight on him. The material is strained against his thighs and around his ass. 

He’s so absolutely drool worthy, he might actually be drooling now that he thinks about it. He wipes his jaw cheeks getting red. 

Minho goes to the door and Sungie just stares like a love sick pup. How gross. 

He can’t believe how tranced he is by the older boy, he’s so pretty and actually nice. Although he should have figured that, considering Minho made sure he didn’t OD last time. 

He wants him so badly. 

Min brings the box of pizza over to his bed and sets it down. Sungie almost instantly pounces on it, absolutely starving. 

Minho sits down, shaking his head, Jisung stares up at him, his mouth full already. 

“Chew with your mouth closed nasty.” Min shuts his jaw, his face burns brighter. 

The two of them eat in silence, the only sounds coming from Jisung who’s moaning over how good everything tastes. 

After Min takes everything off the bed and shifts them down. Sungie curls up on his chest, eyes on the tv, “thank you.” He whispers despite barely ever uttering those words. 

“You saying thanks?” 

“Hmhm, you’re nice.” 

“You’re high,” 

Jisung giggles, arms wrapped around his middle, “you should get high with me one time.” He smiles, shifting to lay partly on his thigh. 

“I only smoke weed.” 

“Mm, I haven’t smoked weed in a while but it’s fun to.” Jisung moves closer, nuzzling into him happily. 

Min just hums and looks down at him, “maybe sometime.” Sungie bites his lip, he wants to kiss him, he wants to so bad. 

“Have you ever got off high?” He asks before he can stop himself. 

The elder snorts, “no.” 

“It’s good-“ 

“Shh,” Minho giggles and makes him close his mouth, “you’re gonna say something cringy.” 

Sungie pouts, he then leans up and presses their lips together. Min makes a soft noise, not expecting it, but his hand comes up to cup his face. 

Jisung opens his mouth letting Minho lick along his lower lip. He lets out a small gasp, melting against him more, his hips shifting against his thigh. 

“Bratty baby.” Min whispers. 

Jisung pulls back cheeks red, “couldn’t help myself, I’ve wanted to kiss you all night.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Minho traces his cheek and then leans in to kiss him again, a bit harder this time. Jisung sighs against him, eyes fluttering shut. The fact he’s high heightens everything, when Min slips his tongue in his mouth he moans quietly. As if he’s never been kissed before. 

“You’re cute.” Minho pulls back and pats his cheek, “that’s all you’re getting pretty.” 

Sungie whines, “please?” 

“I’m not touching you when you’re this high.” He brushes hair behind his ears, the younger leans into his touch. 

“Just a little kiss?” 

“You got all the kisses you’re getting. Now lay down and watch the movie with me.” 

Jisung hums, he sits up and grabs his water and drinks deeply, several things go through his head. This high has been so weird, some parts good some parts bad. It’s making him really thirsty, and he keeps biting his lips to the point of making them raw. 

“I need chapstick.” He suddenly says, trying to get out of bed. His feet hit the floor and almost instantly he tips over, unsteadily grabbing onto his nightstand. 

“Woah, sit back down. Where is it?” Minho is up and holding him. His hands on his waist firmly, Jisung stares up at him, their height difference is nearly non existent. But right now he feels tiny compared to him. 

“Huh?” 

Min smiles and Jisung feels like crying again. He's so pretty. “Your chapstick, where is it?” He makes Ji sit back down. 

“Oh, it might be in my jacket on the door, or on my desk.” Sungie watches him dig in his jacket. 

“Really?” Minho produces a baggy of pink and blue tabs. 

“Those aren’t mine.” Jisung giggles. 

“Uh huh.” He tosses them aside and continues looking, Sungie sees him pull out a strip of condoms too as well as a lighter. 

“Fuckboy starter pack huh?” Min throws the chapstick at him. Sungie laughs more falling back into his bed. 

“Thank you.” He gets out between his giggles. Minho comes back over and crawls up the bed, Jisung looks at him expectantly. 

“Anything else you need before I lay back down high baby?” 

“Kisses.” Sungie smiles. 

Min actually blushes, Jisung thinks he’s imagining it for a moment, it happens so fast. “Shut up.” The elder pushes him down to his pillows making him giggle more. 

Jisung waits for him to get comfy and curls back up against his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. He nuzzles into his neck and shuts his eyes, despite not being sleepy. He just wants his comfort. 

He really likes this, he likes Minho. 

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” Min laughs, “have you?” 

“No!” Sungie giggles again. 

“Wow really?” Minho teases and starts to play with his hair, “have you had a girlfriend?” 

Jisung gets quiet, his laughter stopping, “yeah, it wasn’t very fun.” He mutters, tears instantly coming to his eyes, mood shifting completely. 

Min hums, “you wanna say more about that or leave it alone?” 

“We dated when I was in highschool and partly into my freshman year.” He says softly, “she’s, the reason I started doing drugs, we used to together...she cheated on me when I moved to school.” 

“Fuck her, you can do better.” Minho says instantly, Jisung looks up with teary eyes, lower lip wobbling. 

“Y-you think so?” 

“Hmhm, you’re not a bad person Jisung, a little dumb sometimes but not bad. Nobody deserves to be cheated on. That shit stays with you for a long time.” He kisses his forehead and wipes his eyes. 

“That’s nice of you to say. Most people don’t think I am.” 

“Well you are a fuckboy and a junky, you have a hard outer shell. But anyone that really talks to you will know there’s more to you than the drugs and sex.” Minho murmurs. 

Ji sits up, full on crying now, nose running and everything. “Y-you really n-nice Minho.” He whimpers. 

“Come here pretty, you don’t have to cry.” Min pulls him back to his chest and wipes his tears. 

Sungie sniffles and tries to calm himself down, blinking rapidly. Minho holds him tightly, rubbing his back and petting his hair. 

Eventually he settles down, his mind still races from topic to topic, not allowing sleep to come. However Ji quickly realizes Minho is asleep under him, soft little snores coming from him. 

He watches him, drinking in his every feature. 

Pretty, so pretty. 

*

Jisung wakes up suddenly, looking around in fear, his eyes getting wide. His head feels a little foggy but he’s definitely not high anymore. 

His bed is empty and he sees the clothes Minho had been wearing are neatly folded on his desk chair. 

Jisung pouts after getting his bearings, he swings his legs over the edge of his bed and finds his phone on his joggers from last night. 

**3pm.**

Holy fuck! He’s been asleep all day!

He looks around mildly confused, seeing if Minho left his number. 

He didn’t. 

All his crying and confessions from last night come back to his mind and he groans instantly. 

“Fuck me.” He groans loud, he said so many stupid things. He  _ cried  _ so many times. 

Never again. Never ever,  _ ever  _ again is he doing acid. He’ll resell the other tabs he bought because fuck that. 

No wonder why Minho didn’t even leave his number. He was a fucking mess last night, at least he remembers it. It would have been worse if he didn’t. 

Sungie forces himself up, absolutely starving and also feeling like he needs a shower. 

He slides a sweater on and walks out to the kitchen, “thanks for the heads up on going home asshole.” Chan throws an empty cup at him as he pulls a box of cereal down. 

“Listen I wasn’t expecting to come home that early.” He whines back at him. 

“I had Felix tell me Minho brought you home.” 

“Who’s Felix?” 

“The guy you stole Minho from.” 

Jisung blushes, “oh, well, no hard feelings, I was, incredibly inebriated last night. I had like no control over what I was doing or saying my emotions were fucking everywhere.” 

“What’d you take?” 

“Acid.” 

“Jisung!” 

“I just wanted to know what it was like! It wasn’t fun so I’m not doing it again. If you have any deep rooted emotional shit going on with yourself that is  _ not  _ the drug to go with.” He shakes his head and grabs a bowl. 

“Oh?” 

“I think I cried on Minho more last night than I babe I’m years. I’m so fucking embarrassed.” 

“Min doesn’t seem like the type to spread shit so you’re probably fine. Did you guys fuck again?” 

“No. He said he wasn’t fucking me with me anymore because he doesn’t want to be the one to fuck with my head about guys anymore. Or some shit like that.” 

Chan makes a noise, “if he had that outlook he shouldn’t have had sex with you in the first place.” 

“I don’t think either of us expected me to have a gay crisis after.” Sungie rolls his eyes, “I certainly didn’t.” 

He takes his cereal and shuffles to the couch next to Chan, “I told him shit I’ve only ever told you. Cried to him about stuff that I have never even said out loud before. I feel so stupid.” 

“Like I said I don’t think he’s one to spread shit Sung. Obviously he’s nice enough to get you off a bad high twice.” Chan ruffles his hair making the younger grumble under his breath. 

“I really think I like him Channie.” He whispers, staring down into his bowl of lucky charms. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Ji. I know you’re, uncomfortable with the thought of liking guys but I promise you it’s not that big of a deal.” Chan reaches over and rubs his thigh. 

“I never, ever have thought about guys like I think of him though.” 

“That’s okay, you’re not gonna go around thinking every guy is hot. I don’t, and you don’t think every girl is, do you?” 

“No...but I’ve always been attracted to girls.” 

“Sexuality doesn’t always make sense Sungie. You’re obviously attracted to him, you don’t have to put a label on that, on yourself. Just do whatever feels right to you.” 

Jisung sighs and stuffs his spoon into his mouth, contemplating his words. Chan talks like a wise old man sometimes, like he’s lived a thousand lives already. 

He decides on just staying quiet for the time being, wanting to eat and shower and lay in bed for the rest of the day. To sleep off this fogginess in his head. 

*

_ Three Days Later  _

Jisung pulls his back higher on his shoulder, not really listening to the girl in front of him. She keeps running her fingers down his arm and subtly feeling his bicep. 

They’re waiting for the class inside to get out so they can move in. 

“Do you wanna go out sometime?” She asks just as the classroom doors open. 

Sungie’s eyes flicker up, “Uh, no.” He says bluntly and walks by her, wanting to just get into class and not be bothered. He’s on edge, he hasn’t taken anything in days and the withdrawal has kicked in. Minho’s words stayed heavy on his mind. 

Pill popping addiction. 

He won’t admit he has a problem. He  _ doesn’t  _ have one. 

He’s gone three days and he’s fine, only shaking a little and more easily irritated. Nothing he can’t handle. 

He stares at the floor biting his lips, fingers twitching inside his pocket. 

Someone bumps his shoulder and he glares instantly, only for his gaze to soften. 

“Hey,” a smile comes across his features. 

“Don’t hey me.” Minho nudges him again, “you didn’t text me.” 

Jisung raises his brows, “what? You didn’t leave your number.” Min just smirks and Ji realizes he’s teasing him. 

“Fuck you.” He laughs softly, a faint blush coating his cheeks. 

“I’m glad you’re alive. I stayed until around one but had to get back to do homework.” Minho leans against the wall, the two of them moving out of the way for other students. 

Sungie takes in his appearance, he doesn’t have makeup on, his hair isn’t done. He has a baggy sweater on and adidas sweatpants, glasses sit cutely on his nose and a black mask covers most of his face. 

This is the Minho Jisung is use to seeing on campus, just never this close. He quickly decides he’s still pretty like this, if not more so. 

“I woke up at like three, I’m not sure what time I actually fell asleep at it was way after you though.” Jisung bites his lower lip again, fingers curling and uncurling against his bag strap. 

“I’m sorry for all that shit I dumped on you, and ruining your night completely. You should have just left me at the party I would have gotten home somehow.” He looks down partly ashamed. Which is something he never feels. 

“You didn’t ruin it. If I didn’t wanna get you home safe I wouldn’t have brought you back to your place. I’m glad you’re okay, you had me worried for a little bit.” 

“Not worried enough to leave your number, or a note.” 

Minho smiles behind his mask, “you needed a taste of your own medicine.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “thanks for that.” He fiddles more, rolling his neck slightly. 

“You okay?”

“Hmhm...what’s, what’s your schedule for the rest of the day?” He asks suddenly, biting harder at his lip. 

Min raises his brows, “I’m done for the day actually. Why?” 

Sungie feels himself tear the skin on his lip worse and clutches his bag tighter, “do you wanna get coffee when I get out of class?” He asks timidly. 

Minho hums, he reaches forward and gently pulls his lip from between his teeth. Hand cupping his face. Ji can’t help but press his cheek into his warmth. It’s ridiculous how much he craves Minho’s attention and touch. 

“Yeah. Give me your phone.” The elder takes his hand away and Jisung nearly falls forward. 

“Okay.” He grabs his phone and watches Minho type his number in. 

“Don’t stand me up, got it princess?” 

“Hmhm.” Sungie damn near whimpers. He doesn’t even have an excuse other than being weak for this man. He can’t cover up his reactions with the fact he’s high or anything. 

“You sure you’re up for going out? Or class even?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, just gotta eat something. My breakfast is in my bag.” 

“Is it food or in pill form?” Minho cocks his head to the side. 

“Very funny, it’s food.” Jisung rolls his eyes and glances inside his classroom to see his professor is starting. 

“I gotta get in there, I’ll see you afterwards I promise.” He states, forcing himself to push off from the wall he was leaning on. 

Min hums and watches him, he feels his hand wrap around his wrist and he pulls his mask down. Jisung blushes like a schoolgirl as Minho presses a soft kiss to his cheek, “drink some water babyboy, and make sure to actually eat something. The shakes are just gonna get worse.” He murmurs. 

Jisung swallows and nods, “I will.” 

Minho smiles and lets him go while pulling his mask back up, he gently pats his bum making him move towards his class. Sungie blushes more and finally gets his legs to work, leaving Minho behind him. 

*

Class is awful, Jisung feels awful. Every sound is ear splitting, he’s started sweating too, this sucks, it sucks so fucking bad. He runs a hand through his hair and shivers slightly, forcing his legs to walk towards the coffee shop he’s meeting Minho. 

He’s proud of himself for still functioning. This is definitely the worst withdrawal he’s ever had. By now he’ll usually take something just to get the edge off. 

But he’s determined. He knows determination will only get him so far, but hopefully it will last long enough for him to at least get to sleep. 

Opening the cafe door he finds Minho inside already sitting at one of the tables. Their eyes meet and Jisung nearly melts where he’s standing. God he’s pathetic. 

“Hi.” Minho stands and approaches him, making them get in line. 

“Hi,” Jisung smiles, despite feeling like complete ass. 

“You holding up okay?” He asks, he’s still dressed in his sweats and sweater. Sungie is kinda glad. 

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine.” He lies through his teeth. 

“We can get coffee and go back to my place if you want, or yours.” Minho suggests. 

Jisung nods, “mine, as much as I love a good frat house I don’t think my head can take the yelling.” 

“Yeah me too. I hate it there honestly.” 

“Why do you stay?” 

“It’s cheaper than living on campus or getting my own apartment.” He shrugs, “I just deal with it and keep my door locked at all times.” 

“That’s a good idea. Do they ever bother you?” 

“Some of them did in the beginning. But then they found out I’d break their fucking knee caps if they tried anything.”

“I’m glad my kneecaps are intact still.”Jisung laughs. 

Min chuckles, “yeah, you seem to be my straight boy exception.” 

They move up in line and Minho orders, Sungie follows and they both reach for their wallets. The elder pushes him out of the way making him whine and nearly tip over. 

“I wanted to pay.” He complains after. 

“You get to next time.” Min winks and Jisung blushes even more. 

_ Next time.  _

“I’ll hold you to that.” He tells him sternly, or as sternly as he can at the moment. 

The two of them continue with their chit chat and easy banter. Talking to Minho is just so simple, it’s not forced in anyway or awkward like he is with most people when sober. 

Their names get called and they grab their drinks, Minho helps his shaking hands push his straw in. 

“Thank you.” He whispers, incredibly embarrassed. 

“Come on before you fall over.” Min teases him more. 

“I’m not gonna fall over.” He scrunches his nose up at him. 

Jisung yawns suddenly and covers his mouth, letting Minho lead the way out of the shop. He nearly runs into a girl while leaving, internally cringing as he realizes  _ who  _ it is. 

“Will you wat-oh, you, performance issues guy.” She laughs looking to her friends. 

The girl he stopped fucking midway because she turned him off so much. 

“Yeah that wasn’t the problem.” He snorts. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She rolls her eyes, “this is the guy-“

“He has no problems with sweetheart. Maybe clean off the crusty lip gloss and people won’t get turned off by you?” Minho suddenly speaks up in a sweet tone, he takes Jisung’s hand and pulls him towards him. 

Sungie laughs, letting himself get moved away, “excuse me?!” The girl shrieks. 

“I didn’t stutter, oh maybe it wasn’t the gloss but the wretched smell coming from between your legs? Might wanna get that checked out before it gets worse.” Minho fakes concern, he then turns and pulls Ji with him. The younger in complete awe, he can’t help the laughter that bubbles from his chest. 

“Oh my god.” He looks back to see the girl fuming with her friends. 

“I hate her.” Minho mutters. 

“Why do you?” 

“She spiked Changbin’s drink one time and tried to act like she didn’t.” 

“Oh fuck.” Jisung says with wide eyes, he instantly thinks back to the other night. Trying to remember if he was drinking anything around her before they went upstairs. 

“Performance issues?” Min then nudges him with a teasing look. 

“ _ No.  _ I just, I don’t like people that fake shit and she was just doing everything to make me not horny.” 

Minho hums, “that’s not the first time I’ve heard that about her.” 

Sungie nearly chokes on his coffee giggling again, “man you’re mean when you wanna be.” 

“Only when it’s required.” Minho shrugs and pulls his mask down to drink out of his own coffee. Ji glances down at their still intertwined hands, blushing slightly. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he just, held hands with someone. Although he quickly pulls away, “sorry, I’m probably all clammy and gross.” 

“Did it seem like I cared?” 

“No…” 

Timidly Jisung locks their fingers again, his cheeks getting redder. 

The walk to his and Chan’s apartment isn’t far once again, they get to it quicker than the first time. Considering Jisung isn’t high as a kite, although he is a little stumbly. Just for the exact opposite reasons. 

“When was the last time you took something?” Minho asks once up in his room. His mask is off now and he’s gently placing his bag down while Jisung already is sprawled out on his bed. 

“Uh, the acid I took was the last thing. I’ve come to the conclusion I might have tripped so badly because I was already withdrawing from the painkillers.” 

Min hums, “acid also fucks with your head more than other stuff too so there’s that.” He sits down next to him, running a gentle hand through his hair. 

Jisung nuzzles up into him, eyes fluttering closed. He wants his touch so badly, any touch, it doesn’t have to be sexual. Although that would be nice. 

“You’re probably gonna go through the worst of it in the next couple hours if you’re on your third day. Or more so the cravings will start to kick in.” 

“Oh they have. But I’m trying really hard...talking to you helps too.” He admits softly, “you’re a good distraction.” 

“I’m glad I can help at all.” Minho pets his head, Jisung strips his jacket off and kicks out of his jeans. Leaving him in his boxers and a big t-shirt. Min laughs softly as he crawls over to his lap, setting his head down on his thighs. 

The older boy finds the remote to turn the tv on and they both relax into the mattress. 

After some time Jisung moves again, he’s incredibly fidgety. He moves so he’s curled against his side, head on his shoulder partly tucked into his neck. 

Minho traces shapes to his thighs making him shiver, he nuzzles into him more wanting to take the warmth into his body. His hands fist into the elder’s shirt, needing something to hold onto. 

He shifts again and bites down on his lip, “Sungie,” 

Min’s voice sends shivers down his spine, “Hmm?” He hums while scooting around more. 

He feels a finger slip under his chin and he looks up, their eyes locking. His eyes flicker to Minho’s lips and then back up, a blush coating his cheeks. 

Slowly Min leans in, connecting their mouths in an intimate but timid kiss. Jisung sighs out through his nose, happy to have their lips touching again. Kissing Minho high and kissing him sober are two completely different things. They feel different, taste, but both leave him craving more. 

He shifts again and turns his head a bit more, Minho deepens in, licking across his lower lip. He opens obediently and their tongues meet in the middle. Min taking over his almost immediately. 

Sungie lets out a soft whine, hands still clenched in his sweater. Minho pulls back, a small trail of spit connecting their mouths. 

Jisung leans in again before he can say a word, wanting too badly to messily make out with him again. Min however grabs his chin, not aggressively but it makes him stop. Their eyes lock as he presses into the hand that’s very slightly wrapped around his throat. 

“Do you want this?” He asks softly. Jisung instantly nods, yes, yes he wants it more than anything. He’s past the sexuality crisis for now, he just wants Minho. 

“Words.”

“Y-yes I do.” He whispers, voice shaking. 

“Did you regret the first time?” 

“No, not at all. I was, uncomfortable after, but not because of you, because I’ve never let myself think like that, or behave that way.” He admits. 

Minho nods, “tell me if you want me to stop at any point.” He murmurs and then connects their mouths again. 

Jisung groans and falls against him, opening his mouth to eagerly lick back at his tongue. Their teeth clash gently making them both giggle, Minho grabs his waist and pulls him to his lap. 

The younger shivers slightly, both from nerves and the withdrawal. He timidly wraps his arms around Min’s neck and straddles him, fingers twisting in his pretty grey hair. 

Minho sets his hands on his hips brushing the fabric of his shirt up slightly to actually touch his skin. Jisung sighs softly and presses against him more, letting Min have complete control over their kisses. 

Sungie whines softly, hips grinding forward just a little when Minho bites down on his lower lip. He kisses across his jaw and under his ear, moving to nip at his throat. 

Jisung tips his head back and rocks down more, eyes closed tightly as Min takes him apart with kisses only. 

Never has he felt so needy like he has with Minho, he’s never wanted to beg to be touched like he does with him either. 

He moans quietly as Minho grinds him on his stomach a little, the friction on his cock making his eyes roll slightly. Jisung pulls back to take his shirt off only for the elder to stop him. 

“Don’t take it off.” He murmurs while scratching along his back gently. 

“Why?” Ji cocks his head to the side, dropping the hem back down. 

“You look so tiny and cute in it.” He smiles.

Sungie blushes not expecting that, no one has ever called him tiny and cute. Not like this at least. 

“Take yours off.” 

Minho pulls away and sets his glasses aside for a second. His sweater and t-shirt come off at once, Jisung is met with his extremely toned body again. He can’t help himself as he runs his hands over his muscles, squeezing his pecs. 

“You’re so sexy.” He whispers without thinking, eyes drinking him in. 

Min puts his glasses back on and Jisung gets the mental image of being fucked by the cute nerdy boy he’s sitting on and he nearly malfunctions. 

Minho grabs his face and connects their lips again, kissing him even harder than before. 

Jisung’s nearly sees stars as he’s put on his back like he weighs nothing and Min slips between his thighs. 

“You like being tossed around princess?” Minho smirks slightly, sitting up a little to reach between them. Jisung whines and nods, two seconds in and he’s whining already. Who fucking knew. 

Min pulls his boxers off with ease, his half hard member springing up. He sucks in a harsh breath, the cool air of his room making him shiver even more. 

The boy above him kisses his lips teasingly, nipping gently, licking a little. It makes Ji giggle and reach up to tangle his hands in his hair. Minho smiles against his mouth and kisses him fully, wrapping one of his thighs around his waist. 

Jisung hums and arches slightly, the harsh material of Min’s sweats making him twitch forward. 

“Are you clean?” 

“Am I what?” Jisung looks up bewildered. 

Minho giggles, “I wanna eat you out, but I’m not gonna if you’re a little nasty straight boy down there.” 

_ “Oh.”  _ Sungie blushes, “I mean I took a shower this morning.” 

Min rolls his eyes and pulls back again, “do you have lube?” 

“Yes!” He sits up on his elbows and reaches his shaking hand over to his nightstand. Pulling out the newer bottle of lube as well as a condom. 

Minho smiles, “you’re cute. You been practicing for me babyboy?” 

Ji stares, eyes wide, how does he know?

“I was kidding but that’s really hot if you have been.” He leans in and kisses his worry and embarrassment away. 

Jisung falls back to his mattress, hands in his hair again, he eagerly moves his hips now. Wanting some kind of attention to his member. He’s so ridiculously needy, he hasn’t had sex and nearly two weeks now. Aside from that girl, but he didn’t actually get off. 

The last person he was with was Minho. 

Min moves down his neck to his collarbone, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Jisung moans, head getting filled with the thought of the older boy claiming him. 

He’s always loved hickies, he likes the proof that he’s been with someone. The pretty red marks, or scratches down his back, the thought of Minho’s hand prints on his hips suddenly has him mewing. 

Min pushes his shirt up and off his stomach, biting down along his abs, tongue tracing his muscles. There’s something so much different about this time. 

His mouth finds his v-line and Jisung watches Minho lay down on his tummy. He pulls his thighs to his shoulders and looks up with a smirk. 

“Take some notes for next time pretty baby.” 

Sungie whines, biting down on his fingers, he really did like sucking Minho off the first time. It choked him and cut off his airway, made him struggle just like drugs do. 

Left him completely disoriented. 

His thought is cut off midway as Minho sucks his head into his mouth, eyes trained up still. Jisung bites his lip, hands fisting in the sheets next to him. 

Min pulls off and kitten licks his slit, making him weap even more. Precum starting to drip down his member way more than usual. He realizes quickly it’s because he’s stimulating his balls just very slightly. His fingers moving between his thighs and rubbing right where his hips meet. 

“Oh my god…” he throws his head back feeling close already. “Why does that feel so good? You’re barely touching me.” 

Minho giggles, “your thighs and right here are more sensitive than you think babyboy. You wouldn’t know that unless you touch yourself like this or someone else that knows the male body would.” He says while shifting his fingers to press right in that sensitive area between his balls and entrance. 

Jisung bucks up into nothing, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Can I open you up princess?” 

“Yes, yes, please.” Ji pants. Min takes him back into his mouth the same time he opens the lube. The cold liquid on his hole making him twitch forward. 

He watches now with greedy eyes as his cock disappears down the elder’s throat. 

“Not to sound like a fuckboy but you look so fucking good sucking my cock baby.” He whispers, hands brushing Minho’s hair off his face. His glasses slip down his nose and Jisung pushes them back up. 

Right as he finishes his sentence Min slips a finger inside him. 

He nearly cums, “oh fuck, baby, baby don’t do both I’ll cum.” He whimpers trying to push Minho’s mouth off him. 

The elder giggles and ignores his words sucking harder as he pushes his finger fully inside him. Jisung bucks up his back arching, he’s so overwhelmed already, he really wants to cum. 

He starts messily thrusting into his mouth, hips also pushing back on his finger inside him. Both feel so good. 

Min presses a second inside him and his fucking stops, toes curled.

“You’re so cute and needy princess. Bet you could cum more than once.” Minho looks up at him, his voice a little raspy and drool dripping down his chin. His glasses are crooked on his face too. 

Holy fuck. 

What dream nerd porn is he in right now?

“No I couldn’t-I never have.” He whines. 

“Mm, we’ve changed a lot of your never have done things baby boy.” Minho scissors his fingers in him and he bites his lip, rocking down on them. 

“Fuck-it feels so much better when you do it.” He whispers head tossed back. 

“Yeah? You’ve put your little fingers in your ass thinking about me pretty?”

Jisung drools, like some kind of dumb baby, “Hmhm, tried to f-fuck myself like y-you did. You’ve been stuck in my head for weeks.” He babbles like an idiot. 

Minho groans, “you’ll have to show me some time pretty baby.” His mouth then wraps back around him. Sungie bucks without thinking, almost instantly resuming his face fucking. He wants release so bad. Even if it’s early, he likes overstimulation. 

He grips Min’s hair hard and moans, ankles locking behind his back thighs still on his shoulders. “F-fuck-“ he breathes out bucking up. 

Minho swallows around him and moans, his third finger slips inside him and Jisung’s mouth falls open. 

“Oh my god, pl-please…” he mumbles fucking up into his throat more. 

Min fucks him with his fingers and hooks them up, Sungie’s back arches and his stomach tensing as his orgasm washes over his body. He squirms, practically vibrating as he cums hard. 

Minho bobs his head, working him through it, his fingers pushing and massaging his prostate. 

“Fuck, baby, you make me feel so good.” He whines, staring down at the elder slowly pulling off his cock. 

Drool and cum drips down his chin, glasses a little fogged up. He keeps their eyes locked and spreads Ji’s thighs more. Jisung damn near passes away as Minho spits his release down on his entrance, his fingers pushing it inside him. 

“Look how pretty you are all stuffed up.” Min whispers. 

Sungie whines, never in his life did he think he’d want to hear those words. 

“How sensitive are you princess?” Minho licks across his slit making him tremble even worse. 

His cock is still standing to attention despite just cumming. But he is sensitive, even if it’s not a lot just yet. 

“I’m okay.” He whispers, hips wiggling back on Min’s digits. 

“How do you feel about me fucking you baby?” 

“Want you to.” 

The elder nods and moves back up his body, fingers still buried inside him. They spread wide and rub against his walls, stretching him more than before and more than when he tried to. 

Minho kisses him deeply, their tongues licking at each other. Jisung moans as he tastes himself. 

“Sure you’re okay with that?”

“Yes...please, want you to fuck me.” He whimpers out desperately. His mind is completely gone, fueled entirely by pleasure and this strange submissive state he’s in. 

“Okay, I’ll go slow. It’s gonna hurt a little at first, but I stretched you a lot and I’m gonna use a lot of lube.” Min walks him through it while taking his fingers out. Jisung whines, clenching up around nothing. 

He watches as Minho strips completely and grabs the condom. He sits up on his elbows and takes it from him, their eyes locking as he rolls it down Min’s length. His thin fingers wrap around him to stroke slowly. Part of him wants to lean down and at him, taking him in his mouth and choke himself again. 

Minho takes his hand off him and kisses his fingers, “promise you’re okay?” 

“Yes.” Jisung pulls him down to lock their lips again. Min smiles and reaches for the lube, he spreads more across his entrance and then on himself. 

Sungie kisses him happily, hands tangled in his hair, Min hums softly and slips his hand between them again. 

Jisung feels him push in, his breath getting caught in his throat, “oh-“ he whispers eyes shutting and lower lip between his teeth. 

“You’re doing so good princess.” Minho whispers in his ear and he relaxes even further. Body practically melting into Min and his mattress all at the same time. 

He shifts his legs to be up higher on his hips and whines quietly. “That feels weird.” 

The elder giggles, “does it hurt?” 

“No, just a little strange.” 

Min hums and pushes in deeper until they’re flushed against each other. “Mm,” he groans into his neck. Jisung smiles, he likes knowing Minho feels good too, he likes the pretty noises he makes. 

“Tell me when you want me to move.” He murmurs while kissing along his neck and chest. 

Sungie lets out a breath, clenching up around him and then unclenching, “you can, just go slow.” 

“Okay baby.” 

Minho pulls back a little, propping himself up enough to look down to where their bodies are connected. Ji looks too and whines, his blush creeping down his chest. 

Someone is  _ inside  _ him,  _ fucking  _ him. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. 

Min grinds into him slowly and the slight movement makes him arch, everything feels so good. “Lift your legs for me pretty baby.” 

Jisung listens, bringing them higher. Minho grabs his thighs and nearly folds him in half, he pulls out and thrusts into him shallowly too and Ji moans. 

“Feel good?” 

“Yes.” He breathes out, head falling back. He fumbles with the sheets under him needing something to hold on to desperately. 

Min begins an easy pace, letting him really get used to the feeling. Jisung pulls him down, wanting to kiss him again. 

“You’re so cute.” Minho whispers against his mouth, hands moving to rest on his waist. 

“You can go harder, just kiss me still.” He murmurs. 

The elder smiles and sets his hands to the mattress again, their lips moving eagerly. He suddenly pulls out and then fucks into him hard. 

Sungie cries out, legs wrapping around his waist, he scratches down his back. Needing something to stop his fidgeting. 

Min bites down on his lip and pulls back, letting the muscle slap back against his teeth. He thrusts in again at the same time making Ji’s body jolt up. 

“Fuck!” He moans head falling back. “Harder.” He whispers thinking about those bruises again. 

Minho groans and pulls back, sitting up completely, Jisung looks at him confused. That is until he starts moving his legs again, setting either one on his thighs. His hands come to his hips and suddenly he’s yanked down while also being thrusted into. 

Sungie’s mouth falls open and he arches, turning into mush as Min completely wrecks him. Taking his time with each thrust but making each one hit him hard and deep. 

“Are you my good boy princess?” Min asks while holding him in place and grinding right against his prostate. 

“Y-yes! All yours…” he whimpers, turning to the side, everything feels so good. 

He reaches down for Minho’s hand and slowly guides it to his throat. “Mm, pretty baby likes to be choked.” 

“Hmhm.” 

His fingers press gently, not enough to even enough to restrict his airflow. But the feeling alone sends him absolutely spiraling. 

“H-Hyung,” He whines, moving to fuck himself down on him. 

Minho moans and speeds his pace up a little. 

They both are panting and covered in sweat, bodies slick against each other. Jisung worse but he’s also still going through withdrawals on top of the sex. 

“Hyung, I-I can’t...it’s too much.” He whimpers. 

“What’s wrong baby?” 

“The pressure.” 

Min smiles, “you're okay, just let go princess.” He murmurs while leaning down to kiss him again. 

Jisung cries out as his prostate gets hit again, his back arches completely and he feels cum land on his chest. His toes curl and he’s tensed up entirely, tears falling from his eyes he feels so good. 

Minho hisses and fucks him harder, suddenly pulling out to tug the condom off. Ji moans more as he’s covered in his release on top of his own. Their lips crash together, bodies tangled up. 

Jisung wraps his legs tightly around him, kissing him or trying to. He’s so overwhelmed. 

“Hey, Sungie, open your pretty eyes for me baby.” Min’s gentle voice brings him back, he blinks up at him. 

“Hi, you okay?”

“Feel good.” He whispers, he feels like he’s floating, like he’s high. But he knows he’s completely sober. 

“Mm, good princess. I’m gonna grab a cloth to wipe you up.” Minho kisses his forehead and moves off the bed. Jisung watches him with barely open eyes, he feels tingly all over. 

That was the best sex he’s ever had. 

Min crawls back up the bed and makes him open his legs, “I’m gonna touch you is that okay?” 

“Yeah.” Sungie murmurs, so incredibly sleepy. 

Warmth runs along all his sensitive areas, cleaning him gently. Ji hums reaching forward for him. 

“No sleeping yet, two more seconds baby.” 

Minho makes him sit up a little and presses a water bottle to his lips. Jisung drinks deeply, not realizing how thirsty he was. 

“Thank you.” He says softly. 

“Eat this too.” Min gives him a piece of chocolate which he happily takes into his mouth. “Good boy.” The elder drinks some water too and runs his fingers through his hair. Jisung nuzzles into his touch. 

Soon after they’re laying down and Minho is holding him tightly. Their bodies melted together. 

“Can we go on a real date?” Jisung asks softly before drifting to sleep. 

“Yeah, yeah we can.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that got soft ngl 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry it took so long I’m currently having some issues with my hands so it’s hard to type for long periods of time or quickly 😭
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want I'll do a part two, but not any time soon because I got a lot going on!
> 
> But I hope y'all liked this!! I don't normally write bottom Min but you know he needed a good dicking down for his birthday.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> thoughts? 
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza


End file.
